The invention relates to a housing for at least one electric or electronic device. The invention further relates to the electric or electronic device comprising the housing. The housing surrounds a housing interior, the housing interior having a storage space, in which the electric or electronic device can be arranged. The housing comprises a housing upper part, which delimits the housing interior, and at least one intermediate ceiling portion, which is arranged in the housing interior below the housing upper part. The intermediate ceiling portion, together with the housing upper part, encloses an intermediate space. The intermediate ceiling portion has at least one cooling air passage, through which cooling air can flow from the storage space into the intermediate space, the housing upper part having at least one cooling air opening, through which the cooling air can escape outwardly from the intermediate space.